The Experiements Code
by KawaiiPenguinMutation
Summary: It was an unforgettable night within the Fujioka household where a little girl was stolen straight from her bed. However, the little girl was Fujioka Mizuki, Haruhi's fraternal twin sister. The girl, who is assumed to be dead, runs through a series of tests in order to get back to her forgotten past with a boy who will forever remain like family. (Two different OC's in this story)
1. Prologue

Prologue

A blurry figure approaches a sleeping child, with beautiful blond hair that fell down to the girl's lower back. A psychotic smile creeped onto his face as he put a fabric over the girl's mouth and nose for a couple of seconds. He turned, looked at the sleeping brunette in the other bed, and smirked. This smirk lasted for what seemed like forever then he turned around, grabbed the blonde and left undetected. The brunette opened her eyes as her tears finally started to drip down her face.

"I will find you, Mizuki. I promise." The brunette whispered into the night. She got up and ran to her sleeping parents to tell them that her sister was taken.

"Haruhi, did you see the man that took her?" Her father asked frantically as she paced around the room. The young girl's mother was hugging her crying daughter and whispered reassuring words to her.

"No… I couldn't see him. I wasn't wearing my glasses!" The girl cried into her mother's chest as her father grabbed hold of the phone and nearly screamed at the person on the other line. Soon their home was filled with three or four police officials and a couple of detectives. It was a long night where questions were being asked and they were left unanswered except for the basics.

What was her name _? 'Was' why are you saying was she's still alive! We know it!_ Sir, what is your daughter's name? _Mizuki Fujioka. That's her name._ What does she look like? _She has beautiful blonde hair that reaches her lower back, bright green eyes and skin just like her sister Haruhi. They're the same height and age too. They're both three._ What was she last seen wearing? _She was wearing a pink nightgown with a bow that tied around her waist._ Did you see who took her? _Haruhi did, but she couldn't see him because she wasn't wearing her glasses. She just saw a dark blurry figure._ How tall do you think the man was, Haruhi? _As tall as daddy._

The officers left after a couple hours telling the family that they would begin investigating as soon as they could. There have been a series of kidnappings just like this one which made the officers worry. Each child that they found had been poisoned to death by an undetectable source. Scientists and doctors alike have gained some sort of parent consent to look for the cause of these deaths, but so far they had no luck.

The young girl and her family slowly began to lose hope in finding her sister. A couple years later, when her mother died, her and her dad lost their hope completely and finally had a proper funeral for both of them. Their house now has two shrines for the lost, loved ones, each with pictures and candles on them.

Haruhi was now six years old and her family was now two from the four it started out as. Eventually, she hoped, it will grow once more. For now she will strive to make both her mother and sister proud and she wrote down everything about them from their looks to their favorite number. She wrote down everything every day until she turned twelve and she memorized each and every single fact about them. She would ask her cross-dressing dad for stories about them and she would write those down as well. She kept the written down memories in a shoebox along with some of her sister's old toys and her mother's favorite pair of earrings. She decorated the box that she thought would make both her mother and sister happy.

Her goal ever since she was a baby was to be just like her mother, and now she plans to become a lawyer. She is studying as hard as she can, and yet she remains oblivious to boy's affections other than ones that consist of only friendship. On her free time, when she wasn't studying or doing the household chores, she made up what she thought her sister would look like and gave her a personality. Of course this was just random stories that Haruhi came up with, and knew that the possibilities were endless.


	2. Chapter 1: Final Test

Chapter 1: Final Test

Mizuki: experiment 899, first to become a success. That was some of the only things Mizuki knew about herself, except how she looked. The only things in her small room were a plain bed, a mirror and a window with bars covering it so she wouldn't escape. The walls are made of cement which was boring to the young girl, but she was able to let her imagination take the place and make it look spectacular. She was now 15 years old, and every test the scientist, with no name, gave her, she was able to pass easily. She now was the only successful experiment depicting intelligence and creativity, and her best friend, Hiro: experiment 905, second to become a success, was the only successful experiment depicting physical strength. The both of them had beautiful looks, and could easily charm anyone with just one glance.

The two experiments shared a room now and as usual Mizuki was drawing whatever came to her mind while Hiro was doing exercises. Hiro also was trying to convince Mizuki to join him, and after she finished her quick sketch she walked into the middle of the room to join in doing the set of exercises. For Mizuki it was an intense workout, but after she calmed her breathing she was able to perform the stretches with ease.

After their training Mizuki began to quiz Hiro with his knowledge, but of course each answer couldn't be as literate or educated as Mizuki. Both of these young adults do not remember anything about their past besides the random memories such as laughter or sometimes a voice, but other than that the two of them remembered nothing.

"Hiro, how old do you think you are?" Mizuki looked at the young man with a small smile on her face. Hiro was at least 183 centimeters off the ground while the girl was 160 centimeters.

"I think Scientist said that I was the same age as you." The boy shrugged while punching the air.

"So, we're both around 15 then." The girl hummed while going back to her completed pile of tests to organize them in numerical order. "Ich will zu entkommen." She whispered to the boy in German. It was the only language that they could both speak that the scientist couldn't. Mizuki knew every language fluently while Hiro just knew two.

Just as Hiro was saying "Wir werden eines tages, meine freunde," the scientist walked into the room with a creepy smile on his face. It was the only smile that the two teens saw on the man's face and that made Hiro stand in front of Mizuki as always. He grew protective of the girl and they both treated each other as family. In fact, to them, they were family and they were all that the other had.

"Oh, 905, don't be like that." The scientist demanded in his high pitched voice which scratched its way out of his throat. "It is time for your guys' final test. Finally I will finally unleash my experiments into the world. Experiment 899, with her charming good looks and intellectual power that is far greater than any other human in the world. Experiment 905, with his boyish charm and strength which makes grown men hide under their covers like frightened little girls." The scientist began laughing as Hiro and I glanced at each other with a blank expression. Finally I gave him a small smile and then returned my expression back to how it was previously before the scientist noticed. "You two combined can destroy any army with just a twitch of your finger. Now I shall unleash you into the final test." He giggled as he walked closer to us until finally he pushed a cloth over both of our mouths and noses. The two experiments didn't struggle as they began to lean onto each other as darkness consumed them both.

"My experiments are almost complete."

Haruhi:

Fujioka Haruhi looked up at the sign above the fourth library wishing that this one will actually be quiet enough to study in. Slowly she opened the door, peered in, slowly closed it again and walked away. 'You would think that at least one of four libraries would be quiet. Libraries were made to study in not to socialize.' Haruhi thought to herself. Looking down at her rather large map of the school building she found a room that might just work. With a sigh she folded her map back up and placed it in her brown messenger bag. Smoothing out her sweater which was worn over a collared button up she shrugged and began walking thinking about her studies until she passed by a window. The window itself was grand, just like the rest of this prestigious academy, but to her it was pretty insignificant. As the birds flew by with their wings flapping loudly she stopped and peered out the window. 'How are things in Heaven, mom and Mizuki? I hope things are going well up there.' The girl said in her mind before walking away and up to the third floor of the academy.

With quiet steps the girl walked through the hallways which had a few students here and there which stared at her obviously. She couldn't afford the school uniform and so she was wearing some of her most formal clothing, but still it didn't quite add up to this school's standards. She did indeed have dresses, but those were too girly for her tastes. Her hair was short and messy and her glasses kept slipping down her nose because she lost her contacts somewhere at home and she did not feel like searching for them this morning. If she did then she would have been late to school, and she had to keep her scholarship which included perfect attendance as well as staying number one in her class. 'Are you proud of me, mom, Mizuki? I'm going to achieve my, our, dreams.'

The young girl stared up at the sign to the third music room. 'An abandoned music room. Mizuki, I think this will be a great place to study, but when I opened the door.' Slowly Haruhi opened the door and stepped in only to see a group of six young men. 'When I opened the door I found the Host Club!'

"Welcome," the six boys chimed as they noticed the new presence in the room. Silence filled the room as Haruhi scrambled to open the door and get away. 'You would be laughing right now wouldn't you, Mizuki?'

"Oh, it's just a boy." Someone in their group said and that's when Haruhi tuned them out until she was face to face with a flamboyant blond which reminded her of someone. Haruhi began backing away as they boys continued talking until finally she almost knocked down an expensive vase. She turned her body as fast as she could and tried to catch it with futile effort. The girl's face began to grow more terrified as she apologized and offered to pay them back.

"That's too bad," a boy with red hair said as he approached Haruhi's side. An identical boy came up on her other side and stared at the broken vase.

"Yeah, we were going to sell that vase in the school's auction." The other red head said with a shrug.

"That renaissance vase was going to be auctioned off at eight-million yen." A boy with black hair and glasses stated as he looked down at the audacious commoner.

"Eight-million yen! How many thousands are in a million? How many are in a million?" Haruhi panicked as she tried to do the math in her head and counted the thousands on her fingers as fast as she could. "I can pay you back?" Haruhi questioned herself in a shaky voice and a sigh.

"How? You can't even afford the school's uniform."

Through a speech from the host club's king Haruhi became their new dog to pay off her debt. 'Mizuki, mom, I'm being forced to join a club full of boys.'

Mizuki:

Slowly I opened my eyes to see that I was strapped to a table. My fingers twitched and the wraps around my wrist became slightly tighter until they loosened, this is the test? How simple, he's seeing how fast I can get out of this contraption. The room was dark and the only light that was shining was a single lamp in the far corner of the room which barely reached its light over to my spot. Turning my head I watch as Hiro slowly comes to and I watch as he begins struggling against the restraints until he finally calms down and looks around the room until his gaze lands on me.

"Hiro, do what I do, okay? He put me through a similar experiment when I was younger. Just a year into my arrival here he put me through the same thing. It will take three days to get out of these restraints; only one body part at a time can be set free. Two will unlock a day, one in the morning and one at night. If we don't get out in three days all the restraints come back on and lock again. On the fourth day he will use a torture that is extremely effective to driving people insane.

"A small drop of water will continuously drop onto our forehead and our head will be held in place by its own restraint. The first time I went through this I took two weeks to figure it out and the next two times it took me three days." I told him with a calming smile on my face. "We just need to remain calm and collected then the torture won't happen!" I giggled as to calm myself from the memories of that torture, the scientist thought that it was a fun experiment and decided to test how fast it would take for me to get out from the dripping water in more than one way.

"I'll do as you say, Zuki. I'll always trust you and stay by your side, I promise. You're my sister, even though we're not related biologically." Hiro told me and then we both stayed there, lying down and staring at each other, and I gave him a small smile and he gave a smirk. Hiro was an attractive young man with his light brown hair, brown eyes and strong exterior. He wasn't bulging with muscle, but he did have an attractive amount of muscle. I too can be considered attractive with my long, blonde hair that reached down to my knees, emerald green eyes and fair skin. I did have a small amount of muscle as well from the amount of training Hiro coerced me to partake in, and in return I coerced him to study with me as well.

A loud click echoed around the room causing Hiro to look at me with wide eyes. "Something unlocked." He stated causing me to nod my head.

"Yeah, but we only get two tries to figure out which one unlocked. It would most likely be one of our hands. Try your left while I try my right, okay?" We both nodded at each other and pulled our hands away from the restraint. The restraint around my wrist tightened causing me to sigh. I turned to look at Hiro to see him holding his hand in front of his face moving his fingers to test his reflexes. Pulling on my left hand quickly I got my hand out before the next click sounded throughout the room. I lifted my small hand in front of my face to test its movement as well. I slowly bent each finger down to my palm from my pinky to my thumb and did that a couple of times until they were no longer stiff.

"Now we wait," Hiro and I said at the same time and stared at the ceiling once more quietly. Until I came up with the idea to put the dreams that we have had in our time hear out loud, hoping for some insight on our past.

Haruhi:

Haruhi walked into the Host Club carrying a bag of groceries with her eyes casted to the ground. She just had to pay off her debt, that's a good enough motivation to continue working for them. Besides, she was pretty sure that Ootori Kyoya would send his task force and imprison her.

"Oh there you are, little piglet!" Suoh Tamaki explained when he caught sight of the commoner. "Did you get everything on our list?" Haruhi tried to ignore the piglet comment as she walked up behind the couch Tamaki was sitting with his guests. Tamaki grabbed the instant coffee out of the bag and stared at it with an incredulous expression. "What is this?"

"What are you talking about? It's just coffee." Haruhi stated as everyone gathered around and continued to observe the new coffee with confusion and small comments. "Look, I'm sorry for not buying the expensive coffee. I'll go back and get some."

"No. I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki exclaimed doing a dramatic pose with the coffee container. All the guests began to clap along with some of the hosts as well. They were all commending Tamaki's bravery with amazed gazes.

"Haruhi, make us some of this commoners coffee!" Tamaki demanded while pointing at the girl. With a sigh she came up to the table which was surrounded by the guests and hosts. Tamaki stood behind Haruhi as she made the coffee and then handed it out to four of the guests. She walked back behind the table and next to Tamaki hugging the shiny tray to her chest.

After the 'Commoners Coffee Tasting' as Tamaki dubbed it, Haruhi began to walk around and serve the guests tea until she stood in front of Tamaki as he gave her lessons on how to be a gentleman. Haruhi sighed and interrupted his lessen, "Look, senpai, I don't really care if girls notice me or not. I'm just here to further my studies." Tamaki ignored her and continued on with his lessen as Haruhi began to think of the word that describes people like him.

"… Powerful a side glance can be." Tamaki was next to her now looking at her from the side as to prove his point.

"I got it!" Haruhi snapped her fingers and left them in the 'L' position with her thumb and pointer fingers extended.

"What? Did I strike a chord with you, commoner?" Tamaki questioned with a smug smile.

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi stated as she brought her hand into a fist and placed it on the palm of her other hand. Tamaki looked as though his world was crushed right before his eyes and sat in the darkest corner of the music room.

"You sure are a hero alright," the twins laughed as the both put a single hand on top of her head. Haruhi began to make Tamaki feel better as she said that his lessen did, in fact, strike a small chord within her. Tamaki quickly continued with his lessen surprising Haruhi with his quick mood swing.

"Listen, boss" one of the twins said to Tamaki which was followed by a declaration to call him king. "Look, you may be able to teach him how to be a gentleman, but he will never get the ladies if he doesn't look the part." The Hitachiin twins both stood in front of the girl and stared at her face.

"Yeah, maybe if we took off his glasses," the other one muttered as he took off the girls glasses. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the girl with surprise because of her pretty caramel eyes.

"I used to wear contacts, but I lost them this morning." Haruhi tried to explain as Tamaki rushed to stand in between the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki snapped his fingers causing the twins to salute and drag Haruhi into the changing room where they were able to discover that she was actually a girl and not a boy.

"Kyoya, call my hair stylist." Kyoya nodded his head and dialed the number. "Mori-senpai, go get some eye contacts." Morinozuka Takashi nodded his head and ran out of the room. Haniozuka Mitskuni ran up to Tamaki while hugging on to his toy rabbit, Usa-chan, and asking what he could do with an adorable smile on his face. "Hani-senpai, go eat some cake!"

"I guess it's just you and me, Usa-chan." Hani muttered to his toy as he began to eat his cake with a glum expression on his face.

As Haruhi walked out of the changing room Tamaki turned her into a host after Kyoya mentioned that 'he' may bring in some customers. Her debt, as decided by the club's king, would be paid off once she reached one hundred customers. As the end of the school day went along, with a few accidents and a customer being banned, everyone knew Haruhi's true gender and her new quota was raised to one-thousand customers since that accident that happened was presumably her fault in Tamaki's eyes.

When the day finished Haruhi had changed into the clothes that she was wearing earlier and was helping the hosts with clean-up and stock. Tamaki came to ask her a question so he stood next to her and just watched as she cleaned the table with a towel and cleaning solution.

"Haruhi, about what you were saying earlier? To the ladies, I mean. What happened to your sister and mother?" Tamaki asked while gaining the rest of the clubs attention.

"Well, you see, my sister is my twin. We weren't identical, and from what I remember she had blonde hair and green eyes. I remember some times when we used to play together, when we were three, her eyes were always sparkling and a smile was always on her face. My dad said that she hardly ever cried, but when she did it was only when I was crying so it was as if she wanted to let my parents know that I was upset or hurt. One day, though, she was kidnapped right from our shared room. I ran to my parents right away to tell them some strange person took her away, and then they called the cops. I haven't seen or heard from her in twelve years since she was taken when we were three. The cops said that she was probably dead, but they had no lead except for the strange 'Mutation Kidnappings' as the police called it." Haruhi explained as she continued to wipe the table with the towel. It was a soft towel too, Haruhi noticed in order to distract herself from her story.

"What are the 'Mutation Kidnappings'?" Hani asked while hugging onto his Usa-chan.

Kyoya took this as his time to explain what they were, "It was a series of kidnappings where a single child, who did not look like their birth parents, was taken from their homes in the middle of the night. These children had a gene mutation, as doctors would call it, which made them look nothing like their parents or just slightly different. The kidnappings stopped, however and nine-hundred-and-three kids were found dead somewhere in the middle of nowhere or on a street somewhere. Each kid was found to have been poisoned to death. Though there were nine-hundred-and-five kids that were taken."

"Yeah, and my sister has not been found, dead or alive." Haruhi said with a sigh. "I think it's time for me to head home now. I need to do the chores and make dinner for tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiled at the club and walked off leaving the boys to stare after her with grim looks on their faces, some even with tears in their eyes from the sad story.

"Kyoya," Tamaki whispered loud enough for all the boys to hear. "Can you increase the investigation to find Haruhi's sister and the other missing child?"

Kyoya nodded his head, "I can, but there have been no leads into the case and the kidnappings have stopped. It will take some convincing, but I will be able to get the task force to search for the missing children and capture that perpetrator."


End file.
